


Of Men and Monsters: A Villainelle

by CrystalLifestream (AlleyCatSunflower)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drama, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Poetry, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyCatSunflower/pseuds/CrystalLifestream
Summary: One wing. One crown. Two interpretations. Hymns of Ancient or goddess fall on deaf ears as a man turned monster, forgotten by the world, slumbers… or awakens… and finds himself lost and alone. Timeless. Loveless. Purposeful.





	Of Men and Monsters: A Villainelle

**Of Men and Monsters**

Of men and monsters I have been crowned king,  
Alive in death through solitary years  
With loveless heart and single raven wing.

In search of signs, I sit here listening,  
But only sounds of silence reach my ears;  
Of men and monsters I have been crowned king.

No lasting peace can sweet salvation bring;  
I sense a new calamity draw near  
With loveless heart and single raven wing.

Like fire from the ash, my eyes still sting  
And burn with all my desiccated tears:  
Of men and monsters I have been crowned king.

I leave too soon the paradise of spring  
To winter in a hell I once held dear  
With loveless heart and single raven wing.

Through empty halls her empty hymns still ring,  
Angelic voice dissolving all my fears:  
Of men and monsters I have been crowned king  
With loveless heart and single raven wing.


End file.
